1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic equipment, and in particular, to an electronic equipment with connecting rods pivoting on a display device and an input device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since tablet computers and touch displays are popular, users often prefer operating devices by touch. Thus, touch displays are applied in some notebook computers, which can change to a tablet computer mode for convenient operation of the touch display.
In general, double-axis hinges are mounted on notebook computers with touch displays. However, a notebook computer with a double-axis hinge provides only two modes, a notebook computer mode and a tablet computer mode, because the double-axis hinges are disposed on the same side of the notebook computer. Thus, a notebook computer with double-axis hinges cannot provide more modes for operating for different purposes.